A Day for the Kids
by Indyctator
Summary: It's Children's day and Franky, Robin & Brook decide to give the Strawhat kids a little gift!


**A day for the kids**

Franky wiped sweat off his brow and smiled down at his works with a tint of pride. He just needed to make a few last adjustments and everything would be ready for the next day.

A soft knock on the door made him look up and he greeted Robin and Brook with a grin as they entered his workshop.

"How is it going?" Brook asked.

"SUPER!" Franky gave him a thumbs up.

"But why are there so many?" Robin asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Just in case" he laughed. "I hope they'll like it."

"I'm sure those kids will love it" she smiled.

* * *

Chopper cheerfully walked into his infirmary, looking forward to resume reading the book he had started the previous day. Even though the crew members rarely fell sick, he made it a point to learn as much as he could just in case he would be needed. Besides, there were still a gazillion of things he didn't know and he had a lot of fun discovering about new cures and tips for treating wounds.

The tiny reindeer diligently put on his doctor white coat and took a seat at his desk. It's only then he noticed the little electronic device displayed with a simple card which spelled "Happy Children's Day" in a messy handwriting. Curiosity and excitement gnawing at him, Chopper took the device and turned it on. The screen lit up and displayed in colourful letters: "Find the cure!"

"A game!" Chopper cried out in delight.

Following the indications, Chopper started the game. It was fairly simple. He played as a doctor who had several patients and who needed to find a cure for each of them. In order to achieve that, he had to look for items to make the cure. There were also quizzes about medicine he had to clear in order to advance in the game.

Minutes later, Chopper was completely immersed in his new game and had forgotten all about the book he was supposed to read.

* * *

Nami let out a tired yawn and stretched her stiff arms. She finally sat on her bed and looked around, not really feeling like getting out of bed.

"Good morning."

"Ah, good morning, Robin" Nami replied, waving at the older woman.

"Tired?"

"Yes. I wouldn't mind staying in bed for a while. Our course doesn't have to be changed for now so I guess it's fine if I get up later" she shrugged.

Robin closed the book she was reading and left her chair to come up to Nami.

"Here, this is for you" she said as she handed out a little game console.

"For me?" Nami asked, peering at the console. "What's the occasion?"

"A little gift for Children's Day" she smiled.

"I'm not a child anymore" Nami pouted, nonetheless taking the gift.

"You are to us" Robin chuckled. "To Franky, Brook and I, you're still young. We thought it was a good occasion to give you all a little something."

"Thanks" Nami said, trying her own game console. She slightly frowned as she read indications and then, her face lit up and she looked at Robin with a huge grin. "I have to take care of an orchard?"

"And then manage to sell as many fruits as you can. Your success will depend on the money you'll make from your orchard."

"Money?!" Nami's eyes twinkled with anticipation. "I'm going to be so rich. Just look at me."

Robin laughed and watched with affection Nami eagerly playing, still in her pajamas and no longer looking tired.

* * *

Luffy groaned as he heard a strange continuous noise in the room. Opening one lazy eye, he looked around and saw that both Usopp and Sanji were sitting on their beds, completely focused on something they were holding in their hands. Sanji was quickly hitting buttons on the object he was holding, making the noise that had woken up Luffy. Curiosity getting the better of him, Luffy left his hammock, rushing past Zoro who was still sleeping in his hammock.

"Heyyyy!" Luffy shouted. "What are you guys doing? Come one, show me! What is it?"

"It's a game console" Usopp answered, showing the device to his captain.

"WOW" Luffy's eyes sparkled with envy and Usopp immediately pressed his console against him.

"That's mine!" he said defensively.

"Oh, come on, Usopp! Let me playyyyyy!" Luffy pouted, extending his neck and wrapping it around Usopp. "That's not fair!" he said, his face stuck to Usopp's.

"Luffy" Sanji growled, his eyes still stuck on the screen. "There should be one near your hammock."

The Strawhat captain let out a delighted cry and quickly ran back to his hammock, this time shoving Zoro's hammock out of his way. The swordsman fell and woke up with a loud curse.

"What the hell?" he shouted. "What's going on? What time is it?"

"Shut up" Sanji snapped. "I'm about to level up."

"What the hell are you talking about, idiot?" Zoro got back on his feet with difficulties and frowned at all his crewmates. "What are you guys doing?"

"Look, Zoro!" Luffy laughed, jumping on his friend and shoving him the game console in his face. "We got presents!"

"Don't do that, Luffy!" Zoro groaned, pushing away the console to take a look at it. "What's that?"

"There was an egg and now there's a little monster!" the captain explained. "And look! I can feed it! And I can have other monsters! I'll have tons of awesome monsters and they'll all be part of my crew!"

"Yeah, sure…"

"And look!" Luffy pressed a button and the screen displayed a new game. "Here you can fight!"

"Looks like all the consoles have that default battle game" Usopp said as he came to them to see Luffy's monster game. "My personal game is puzzles. They're super tricky and amazing! What do you have?"

Zoro looked in his hammock and found his own game console. He noticed the card and scoffed.

"Come on, we're not freaking kids."

He finally took the console, pretending not to be excited to see what his personal game would be, and turned it on. The screen lit up and the game's title appeared: "Don't get lost in the labyrinth!"

"You've got to be kidding me…"

Both Luffy and Usopp burst out laughing as Zoro scowled.

"I'm not playing _that _game! I'll just play the battle one."

"Then, hurry up" Sanji smirked. "I'm already at level 6, loser."

A vein popped on Zoro's forehead and he aggressively started his game to catch up to Sanji's level and pulverize his record. Seeing his two friends fiercely battling, Luffy decided to join while Usopp went back to his puzzles.

"I'm the captain, I'm going to have the best score!" Luffy shouted, playfully punching Zoro's arm.

"Stop it, Luffy!" Zoro roared, kicking Sanji's hammock.

"Hey, I lost this duel because of you, you stupid marimo!" Sanji fumed.

Usopp let out a sigh. This sure was going to end bad…

* * *

Franky poured tea for his two guests then helped himself to some cola. Brook, Robin and Franky just sipped their drinks in silence, enjoying the peaceful moment.

"So did they like the gifts?" Franky finally asked.

"I don't know about the boys" Robin said "but Nami was really happy about hers. Although she did say she wished she could collect the money she had made in the game."

"That sounds like Nami-san" Brook chuckled.

"I also visited Chopper in his infirmary" Robin continued "but he was so busy with the quizz game that he didn't notice me. So I guess he did like his gift as well."

"That's super to hear" Franky nodded.

"I heard lots of noise coming from the boys' room" Brook said. "Lots of shouting and cursing. It was even more chaotic than usual. So I'm not sure if they…"

The door banged open, interrupting Brook and surprising all three of them. Luffy ran into the room, dishevelled and crying his eyes out.

"I LOST MY CONSOLE!" he bawled, going straight to Franky and wrapping his arms around him. "Please make me a new one, Franky!"

"Oi, calm down, Luffy!" Franky laughed, trying to get away from his captain.

Robin slightly shook her head then left her seat to put an appeasing hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Luffy" she said with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure Franky can make you a new one."

The Strawhat captain looked at them, loudly sniffing, then let go of Franky. Ashamed, his gaze dropped to the floor.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"Zoro and Sanji were fighting about their levels in the game" he explained. "I wanted to show them my new monster was better than their stupid battle game. But they didn't even look at me. So I got mad and started punching Zoro. And then, I let go of my console in the fight and it flew right through the open window…"

"Aah, Luffy-san" Brook sighed as Robin hid a laugh. "You should be more careful with your belongings."

Luffy pouted but said nothing.

"Here you go!" Franky said, handing out a new game console to Luffy.

"WOW that was fast, Franky!" Luffy shouted, ecstatic. "Super thank you!"

He grabbed the new console and dashed out of the room, screaming at the top of his lungs that Zoro and Snaji should look at his new console.

"Understand why I made so many of them now?" Franky said to Robin.

The woman nodded and looked fondly at the Strawhat captain disappearing around a corner.

**Note:**

_This is my first time writing an OP fic and it was pretty difficult ;-; I feel like Usopp would be better to make a kind of game console but I really wanted the 3 adults of the crew to make something for the kids so yeah :)_

_Oh and I know Luffy's bday is Children's day in Japan but I didn't want it to be his bday so let's just say it's the international Children's day!_

_I hope you enjoyed that little story!_

_Thanks for reading and have a nice day ^^_


End file.
